shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kakinoshin Ōizumi
}} |kanji = 大泉 柿之進 |romaji = Ōizumi Kakinoshin |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |family = |occupation = President of Japanese Food Industry Council |manga = Chapter 64 |anime = Episode 25 |voice actor = Mitsuru OgataShokugeki no Soma episode 25 credits Marty Fleck (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST }} is the President of the Japanese Food Industry CouncilShokugeki no Soma chapter 153 and a frequent culinary judge for Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Appearance Ōizumi is an old man with a short stature. He has a bald head with light-colored side hair, which juts in every direction and noticeably thick eyebrows. In his youth, he had a full head of dark-colored hair. During his appearance, he is always seen wearing a dark-colored yukata with a flower pattern haori over it. Personality Ōizumi is a righteous man as shown when he was the most opposed of Subaru Mimasaka's cooking style compared to the other judges. History Nothing much is known about Ōizumi's past, save his childhood days where he is excited to know the contents of his bento, a scene from his reaction after eating Sōma Yukihira's Evolved Nori Bento.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 66, page 7 Plot Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Quarterfinals: Day One Two weeks after the Preliminary Round, Ōizumi appeared as one of the judges in the Main Tournament.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 64, page 7 As Alice Nakiri and Sōma Yukihira unveiled their culinary equipment, the Quarterfinals began.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 63, pages 2 & 19 Alice finished cooking her dish first and walked up to the judges, holding trays with transparent domes. Ōizumi is intrigued by the mist covering Alice Nakiri's dish which turned out to be a Temari Bento. However, he and the other judges were instructed by Alice to eat the sushi in a specific order, and were greatly impressed by each successive sushi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 64, pages 7-12 Sōma Yukihira followed up by presenting his Evolved Nori Bento. He and the other judges were surprised that Sōma used a layered bento box instead of a square container. As Sōma and Alice exchanged a few words, Ōizumi was constantly surprised with what each box revealed. However, he opened the final box to find mysterious black drops on the rice, which Sōma revealed as Nori Flavor Bombs. Tasting it made Ōizumi relive his excitement upon opening his lunch boxes during his childhood days. Finally, a Kudzu Sauce was unveiled and added to the Nori Bento. Moments later, Senzaemon Nakiri declared that Sōma was the victor of the match, much to the audience's surprise.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 65, pages 1-7Shokugeki no Soma chapter 66, pages 1, 6-8, & 19 Shortly after, the second round between Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba began with the culinary theme: Ramen. As the match started, Senzaemon talked wtih Ōizumi about the history and popularity of ramen.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 68, pages 1-3 When both contestants unveiled their seafood soup, he and the other judges left their tables to visit both Ryō and Megumi's kitchen areas. Ryō presented his ramen dish first, which he called Soupe De Poisson Ramen. The judges were overwhelmed by the strong impact of his dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 70, pages 2-17 Afterwards, Megumi calmly presented her dish, a Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen, to Ōizumi and the other judges. As the judges concluded their judging of Megumi's dish, Senzaemon took out his brush to declare the winner.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 71, pages 2 & 18 However, Senzaemon did not strip for Megumi's dish unlike he did for Ryō and, in the end, Megumi lost the match. After the match, Ōizumi and the other judges made their way out of the arena, and were greeted by Erina Nakiri.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 72, pages 2, 4, & 8 Quarterfinals: Day Two Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki On the second day of Main Tournament Quarterfinals, it was announced to the audience that the culinary theme of the third round was Hamburger. Ōizumi once again appeared as the one of the judges. Then, the contestants Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama arrived into the arena. As their match began, Ōizumi and the other judges observed both contestants as they revealed their ingredients.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 73, pages 6-9, & 13 Hisako presented her dish first, a Soft-Shelled Turtle Hamburger. As the judges began to eat her dish, Senzaemon informed the crowd that only the judges who had eaten the burger itself could understand its power.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 74, pages 7-8, & 11 Shortly after, Akira unveiled his dish, a Kofta Kebab Burger. While Ōizumi and the other judges was completely engrossed by the dish, Senzaemon had enough control of himself to fully pick out the secrets of the burger. After Akira lectured Hisako about their disparity, without a single doubt in the judges' minds, Senzaemon declared Akira as the winner of the match.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 75, pages 1-10 Before the fourth round began, a shocking announcement was made: a ''Shokugeki'' between Takumi Aldini and Subaru Mimasaka would be held. As the contestants made their way into the arena, Ōizumi and the other judges arrived at the judges' table, where it was announced to the audience that the match will be a full fashion Shokugeki with the theme being desserts. As the match began, Subaru and Takumi had the same ingredients, much to everyone's surprise.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 76, pages 4, 12-13, & 18-20 Despite opposition from the other judges, Senzaemon allowed the match to continue as there was no rules that would admonish Subaru.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 77, page 9 Subaru presented his dish first, an Improved Three-Layer Semifreddo. Despite the lack of originality, Ōizumi and the other judges could not deny that his dessert dish was delicious. Afterwards, Takumi presented his dessert dish, which Senzaemon named it a Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo because Takumi added lemon curd as a fourth layer. However, even with the change, Ōizumi and the other judges declared Subaru as the victor of the match, much to everyone's dismay.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 78, pages 10-16Shokugeki no Soma chapter 79, pages 3, 10, & 18 Finals Ōizumi reappeared in the Finals as a spectator along with other VIPs in the Culinary Industry.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 98, pages 5 & 7 Trivia *Ōizumi makes his first ever appearance at Chapter 64. However, his surname was only mentioned during Chapter 79 and his given name, Kakinoshin, was revealed only many chapters later at Chapter 153. References Category:Male Characters Category:Judge